Voice mail systems are often used to record, store and retrieve voice messages. There are generally two types of voice mail systems; stand alone and integrated. An integrated voice mail system includes at least some degree of integration with a user's telephone and/or data network. Accordingly, a user may configure their telephone terminal to forward calls to the voicemail system, if a call is unanswered after a predetermined number of rings. Furthermore, users may be provided remote access to the voice mail system for message management and retrieval, over an internal or external network. User's are generally given access to a voice messaging system from any location having a telephone and/or internet enabled computer terminal.
Unified messaging, also referred to as integrated messaging, includes all of the capabilities described above, and may include many more. Such systems usually provide voice messaging, as well as fax and e-mail applications, consolidated into a single, remotely accessible system. Integrated servers collect and consolidate various types of messages for retrieval by a user. Such dial-in services often combine voice and data networks for simplified message management and retrieval.
Each of the systems described above include a finite number of ports for connection to a telecommunications network. During peak utilization hours, many users attempt to access their messages, and others attempt to leave new messages, simultaneously. Accordingly, a situation may ultimately be reached where all of the ports of the system are in use. After the system reaches its capacity, subsequent users trying to connect with the system receive a busy signal. In order to connect with the system, such users are forced to hang up and attempt to connect with the system at a later time. At the same time, callers attempting to leave a message for an unavailable party cannot be routed to the messaging system. Instead, the extension will continue to ring until the caller disconnects, or alternatively, the system will automatically disconnect the caller.